Un amour refoulé
by PrettyFlora
Summary: Alors que Flora (OC) fait tout pour éviter une certaine mage (en travaillant), ses amis organisent une fête pour permettre à la jeune dragon slayer de se détendre. Malheureusement, la mage qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter était là et plus magnifique que jamais, Flora voit la mage se faire embrasser. Quel sera sa réaction? Qui est l'objet de son amour refoulé?


Coucou me revoilà avec une autre fiction FloZa = Flora x Erza.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Flora, sinon, tout est à Hiro Mashima.

Il y a du Yuri. Relations homosexuelles entre femmes. Aucun contenu sexuel.

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira!

*Un amour compliqué*

Un soupir sortit de la bouche d'une jeune fille brune. Elle était contre un mur d'un grand appartement. Les genoux contre sa poitrine et la tête dans ses genoux montraient à quel point elle était déprimée. Elle entendit un miaulement et elle releva la tête. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et elle vint tendre un doigt au chat pour le caresser. Mais le chat la mordit et s'enfuit en montant sur le muret de la maison d'en face. Elle était dans une ruelle, adossée contre un mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Elle se demandait combien de temps ce sentiment allait continuer à faire ravage. Ce sentiment qui lui faisait l'effet de millier de petits papillons dansant dans son ventre. Ce sentiment incontrôlable aussi agréable que torturant. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Si elle avait su qu'elle aurait ce sentiment, elle n'aurait pas accepté de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait quand même rejoint sa famille. Oui, Fairy Tail était comme sa famille, elle y avait rencontré des gens formidables, tout aussi effrayants que loufoques. Grey Fullbuster, son garde-manger (car c'est une dragon slayer de glace), considéré comme son cousin. Natsu Dragneel, son compagnon de jeu, son partenaire, considéré comme son frère. Lucy Heartfilia, la personne la plus victimisée de la guilde, elle l'aimait comme une sœur. Wendy Marvel, la plus jeune, considérée comme sa petite sœur. Aussi mignonne qu'attachante. Et enfin... Erza Scarlett. Justement, c'était elle, la cause de ces soucis.

Rien qu'en pensant à elle, la brune sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Depuis un moment, dès qu'elle voyait la belle rousse, elle ne sentait pas son cœur battre, tellement il allait vite. Elle rougissait juste à cause d'un regard, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à elle, de la regarder... Elle devenait jalouse à chaque fois qu'un garçon l'approchait de trop près et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester avec elle. Elle était complètement hypnotisée par Titania.

Voulant que ce sentiment s'arrête, elle avait essayé de s'éloigner de la rousse, mais ce sentiment venait toujours faire surface quand elle la voyait. Elle avait alors décidé de se noyer dans le travail pour ne plus voir Erza. Mai ses amis voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas de pause avait décidé de faire une petite fête pour qu'elle décompresse, mais, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se débarrasser de ce sentiment si fort et incontrôlable. Et voir Erza ne l'aiderait certainement pas à oublier ce sentiment.

Au début, elle avait cru être malade, mais elle abandonna l'idée quand elle alla chez le docteur...  
Ensuite, elle a pensé à de l'admiration envers Erza comme elle en avait pour Luxus. Mais elle abandonna aussi cette idée, l'admiration envers Erza était beaucoup plus forte que celle envers Luxus. Puis elle avait pensé à une forte amitié comme quand on considère quelqu'un comme un membre de sa famille, mais... Elle considérait tout le monde comme sa famille. Elle s'était demandée ce qu'il n'allât pas avec elle et c'est là qu'elle vit un livre de Levy. Elle avait lu quelques pages et s'était arrêtée sur une page bien précise. Les mêmes symptômes qu'elle avait étaient décris dans ces pages. Elle s'était alors empressée de l'emprunter à Levy et elle avait lu quelques pages. D'après le résultat, elle était tombée amoureuse de la jolie Titania.

La nuit commença à s'installer, ce qui persuada la brune de se lever et rentrer chez elle. Elle s'assit et alluma la télé, mais, un garçon aux cheveux roses ainsi qu'un chat bleu étaient à sa fenêtre. Le garçon l'a regarda surprit.

«-Flora? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu te rappelles pas? On va à la fête de la guilde, dépêche-toi, je t'attends!répliqua-t-il avec son sourire que lui seul avait le secret»

La brune alla dans la salle de bains et se prépara pour la fête. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Elle ne voulait pas que ce sentiment refasse surface, elle ne voulait pas revoir Erza! Pourtant... Une partie d'elle la demandait, elle criait son absence. Elle refoula cette partie d'elle et commença à s'habiller. Elle opta pour une tunique bleu clair avec un ruban vert et avec des collants noirs. Elle mit aussi une veste blanche et une écharpe bleue où était disposé des nœuds de couleurs foncés. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et elle sourit à Natsu.

«-J'ai pas été trop longue?lui demandais-je  
-Non, ça va...dit-il surprit  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?lui demandais-je  
-C'est...C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir dans une tenue aussi...féminine...avoua Natsu assez gêné  
-C'est vrai!souris-je»

C'est bon! Je me suis assez triturer la tête! Cette fête, il faut que j'en profite un peu et que j'oublie mes problèmes. Après tout, il y a plus grave que ça! Je sortis de chez moi et je vis Grey. Dès qu'il me vit il rougit.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?lui demandais-je  
-Je euh...Je voulais te demander si tu veux bien être ma cavalière...demanda-t-il en rougissant  
-Si tu -je»

Sur ce, nous partîmes et nous rejoignîmes la guilde. Nous rentrâmes dans la guilde qui était décorée de partout. Mira devait surement y être pour quelque chose! Je vis Mirajane et je lui fis un petit signe pour lui dire ''Bonjour''. Grey et Natsu m'entrainèrent à une table où était déjà assise Lucy, Jubia et Wendy. Elles étaient toutes resplendissantes et les garçons qui étaient autour de la table prouvaient que j'avais raison. Je les saluai et je me mis en face des filles et leur parlai pendant que Grey et Natsu discutaient avec Elfman. Pendant que Lucy me parla, je me mis soudain à observer la salle du coin de l'œil. Aucune trace d'Erza...Ce qui voulait dire aucune apparition de ce sentiment! Je souriais quand d'un coup, j'entendis sa voix.

«-Dîtes, vous avez l'air de vous amusez, vous parlez de quoi?demanda Erza à côté de la table  
-De rien de bien spécial.répondit Lucy  
-Au fait Flora, ça n'allait pas? D'un coup tu t'es chargée de travail, t'es sûre que ça va?demanda Jubia inquiète  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien.répondis-je en évitant le regard d'Erza  
Je voulais juste...me dé -je avec un sourire nerveux  
-Essaye de ne pas trop en conseilla Erza en mettant sa main sur mon épaule  
-Ou...Oui.répondis-je  
-Je croyais un moment que tu nous évitais!répliqua Wendy  
-Hein?! Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer?lui demandais-je _'  
Euh, je vous laisse, je vais au petit çais-je en partant»

J'arrivai dans les toilettes et je me rinçai le visage. Je ressentais cette émotion... Quand ça va s'arrêter?! Je me jetai encore une fois de l'eau sur le visage et je sortis. J'en profitai pour passer un petit coucou à Mirajane. Je m'assis au bar et je regardai les mages de la guilde. Eux, ils savaient faire la fête! Je souris et je vis Erza. En partant, j'avais fait attention à ne pas la regarder, mais là... Je la fixai. Elle était si jolie avec sa robe noire et pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient accrochés en chignon. Je me ressaisis et je pris un verre que Mira me donna.

«-Flora, tu as fait un effort vestimentaire on -elle  
-Oui, je voulais me changer les idées...  
-À propos de quoi?demanda-t-elle curieuse  
-De rien...répondis-je  
-...Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler.  
-Merci mais ça va aller. Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête alors amusons-nous!souris-je»

Je parlai avec Mira et Kana durant quelques minutes et une musique jaillit de nulle part. Les gens commencèrent à se mettre en place et Grey m'invita à danser. J'acceptai et nous commençâmes à danser. Tout en dansant, je scrutai le hall d'entrée pour voir avec qui Erza dansait. Je remarquai une tête blonde et une autre rousse. Je remarquai que Erza dansait avec Luxus. J'eus un pincement au cœur, mais je me tus et continuais de danser tout en observant Erza. Pendant que je l'observais, Erza regarda par hasard dans ma direction et me vit. Je détournai rapidement le regard et j'entendis mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. La chanson arriva à son terme et Grey me demanda si je voulais encore danser.

«-Si tu veux, on peut arrêter de danser, c'est comme tu veux.  
-Je voudrais continuer encore un peu.répondis-je»

Danser avec Grey me faisait penser à autre chose que regarder Erza ou même penser à elle. Nous enchaînâmes plusieurs chansons et celle que l'on dansait était particulièrement longue. À la fin, je vis, devant mes yeux écarquillés, Luxus embrasser Erza. Je sentis comme une vague de tristesse qui submergea mon cœur. Je repoussai gentiment Grey en lui sortant l'excuse du ''Désolé, je vais prendre l'air.'' Et je partis de la guilde.

Erza repoussa Luxus et celui-ci la regarda surpris. Elle le gifla et regarda les environs. En voyant que Grey était seul, elle commença à paniquer sans le faire voir aux autres. Elle alla voir Grey et demanda où était passée Flora.

«-Grey! Où est passée Flora?  
-Elle vient de me dire qu'elle allait prendre l'air.  
-À l'instant?!  
-Oui, pourquoi?demanda-t-il alors que Erza fît un chemin pour sortir de la guilde»

Je courrais le plus vite possible en essayant que mes larmes disparaissent. Je ne sais pas où j'allais mais ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que j'aille le plus loin possible. Oublier, passer à autre chose. C'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse mais comment? Je voulais que quelqu'un embrasse Erza pour m'obliger à l'oublier, mais cela faisait plus mal que ce que je pensais. Je remarquai que j'étais au même endroit qu'en début de soirée. Je m'adossai contre le mur et me mis dans la même position. Mes larmes coulaient sans même pouvoir les arrêter. Était-ce cela ce qu'on appelle l'Amour? Aussi agréable que poignardant? J'entendis des bruits de pas mais je n'y fis pas attention et continuai de pleurer silencieusement.

Erza courait à en perdre ses jambes. Elle traversa plusieurs rues mais aucune trace de la jeune dragon slayer. Elle décida de se rendre chez elle mais rien, elle n'était pas là. Elle n'abandonna pas et refit le tour du quartier. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta essoufflée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit quelqu'un renifler. Elle continua et elle vit quelqu'un recroqueviller.

«-Flora!  
-...fis-je en relevant la tête  
Erza!remarquais-je en me relevant immédiatement  
-Non! Attends!répliqua-t-elle en empoignant mon bras  
-Pourquoi tes là?demandais-je en essayant de cacher mes larmes  
-Je te demande de m'écouter.  
-Je prends juste l'air, tu peux retourner voir coupais-je en refoulant mes larmes  
-Écoute-moi!m'ordonna-t-elle  
-Je te dis que tu peux y -je avec un sourire forcé»  
Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Ces lèvres dont j'avais tant rêvé. Elles étaient plus douces que ce que je pensais. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de fraises et de crème. Après quelques secondes, Erza recula et me demanda.

«-Tu vas m'écouter, oui?!  
-Elle a fait ça pour me faire taire...pensais-je encore plus mal qu'avant

-Écoute, c'est Luxus qui m'a embrassé...  
-Je le sais! Pas besoin de me le rappeler! Tu le savais, hein?! Tu le savais que je t'aimais! Alors pourquoi...Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me faire mal?! Je le sais qu'il t'a embrassé, je sais aussi que tu ne l'as pas repoussé ! Je le sais! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!criais-je en pleurant et en me débarrassant de l'emprise d'Erza  
-Non, Flora...dit-elle en me voyant courir  
Elle...Elle pleurait...pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings»

Je voulais rentrer, oui, rentrer chez moi et pleurer. Pleurer tout ce qu'il faut pour que je l'oublie! Je ne veux plus souffrir comme ça! Plus jamais! Arriver devant ma porte, je l'ouvris et la refermai directement. Je me mis contre un mur de ma chambre et commençai à pleurer sans me retenir.

Erza courrait et elle arriva devant la porte de Flora. Elle essayait de regarder par les fenêtres mais les volets étaient mit. Elle toqua à la porte en appelant la brune. Aucune réponse, elle continua, puis en ayant marre la dragon slayer de glace lui cria.

«-Va t'en! Je ne t'ouvrirai pas! Snif!  
-Flora laisse-moi te parler!répliqua la rousse  
-Non! Je...je veux plus souffrir...*voix tremblante* Va t'en...  
-Pas avant de t'avoir expliqué!répondit Erza  
-NON!cria la brune»

Quoiqu'elle dit Erza devait soit lui raconter derrière la porte soit, elle devait entrer chez Flora sans dégâts. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela d'une vieille fenêtre toujours ouverte car elle était impossible à refermer. Elle ouvrit encore plus la fenêtre et entra chez la brune. Elle arriva dans une salle où elle rangeait tout. Elle ouvrit la porte et arriva dans un couloir. Elle entra dans une salle à sa gauche et elle vit Flora recroquevillée sur elle-même en tremblant.

«-Flora...Écoute-moi...S'il te plaî demanda la rousse»

Je relevai ma tête pour voir Erza. Je n'avais même pas la force de lui demander d'où elle était rentrée. Elle s'approcha de moi et se mit en face de moi.

«-Comme tu le sais, Luxus m'a embrassé mais je l'ai repoussé.  
-C'est faux! Je t'ai vue!répliquais-je  
-Tu es partie avant que je le repousse! Ensuite je suis partie à ta recherche pour tout t'expliquer...  
Parce-que...je t'aime -t-elle  
-Arrête...Ça fait demandais-je  
-Je ne mens pas! Je t'aime vraiment!répliqua-t-elle»

Elle me prit le menton et le releva. Elle s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa. Cette fois-ci c'était quoi? De la pitié? J'avais envie de la croire, d'être avec elle mais... J'avais peur, peur que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague et que mon coeur se casse pour de bon. Elle rompit le baiser et me serra dans ses bras.

«-Je t'aime vraiment, crois-moi s'il te plaît...»  
J'écarquillai les yeux, sa voix, elle tremblait. Je compris alors qu'elle ne mentait pas. Je retournai l'étreinte et je fis un sourire forcé. Erza se sépara de moi et tendit ses lèvres vers mon visage tout en fermant les yeux. Elle voulait que...je l'embrasse...? Je m'approchai hésitante puis en sentant son souffle, je cédai et l'embrassai. Elle me mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'accès. Je lui accordai l'entrée et nos langues jouèrent ensembles. Nous nous séparâmes et je lui souris tout en rougissant tandis que Erza sourit en me prenant dans ses bras comme si j'allais encore m'échapper.

«-Flora, je t'aime, c'est compris?!me demanda-t-elle avec un air sévère  
-Oui!souris-je  
-Tant -elle rassurée»

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire! J'accepte volontiers les commentaires de toutes personnes et de toutes langues! Au revoir!


End file.
